


Promise Me

by Miss_Poison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Family Feels, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), M/M, Minor Character Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Poison/pseuds/Miss_Poison
Summary: Severus Snape had to make a choice and he did just that. And because of that choice he had a promise to keep and he would not break this promise. Because who would have the heart to break the last promise of a dead mother? He had to protect Harry Potter and their world was not the place to do that. Harry would have a family again.OrHarry didn't go to live with Lily's sister because Hagrid never found him. Severus promised Lily he would protect Harry, so that is what he did. Took Harry, hid him, and found him a new family even though he doesn't want to let Harry go. A vampire family. A werewolf boyfriend...is he really safer there?





	1. Chapter 1

Severus gathers all of the ingredients that he would need to make this potions. But he fumbles and a bottle of Dragon blood crashes to the ground. He carefully places the other ingredients down beside his cauldron. Taking a deep breath he backs away from it and falls to the ground. Tears fill his eyes and fall freely down his cheeks.  
Why did this have this have to happen to her? Why not someone less important?  
He doesn’t know what to do his heart is broken and empty and wishes he could follow his lost love.  
But he made a promise that he has to keep, since it was the last thing she asked him to do.

~~Flashback~~

_“Sev, I need you to promise me something.” Severus turns to his long-time friend and secret love who he would do anything for._  
_“Of course.” She looks down to the bundle in her arms and coos at her baby._  
_“If anything happens to me and James please make sure Harry is taken care of.” Harry giggles and gets a hold on a lock of Lily’s hair._  
_“I love the boy Lily, but I can’t raise a child. Can’t one of James’ friends do so also?” He knows that Sirius Black was Harry’s godfather, so why could she make him promise to look after Harry?_  
_“No, I need someone I trust completely to promise me that my little Harry will not go to live with my sister and her horrid husband. Promise me Severus. Please.” Lily turns her pleading eyes to him and he saw how important it was to her._  
_“I promise.” Lily frees one of her arms to wrap it over his shoulders hugging him as tightly as she can with one arm._  
_“Thank you Sev, you are the best friend I could have asked for.” She brings her arm down to hold her baby closer and leans closer to Severus to rest her head on his shoulder._

~~Flashback Ends~~

A loud wail brings Severus out of his despairing. And he manages to get back to his feet and across the room where he left the sleeping toddler in the transfigured crib. Harry, who is obviously no longer asleep, was now standing, clutching the edge of the crib and screaming as loud as his little lungs will allow.  
Severus wastes no time picking up the child and holding him close to him, trying to soothe him. Contrary to what most believe about Severus, he isn’t heartless and doesn’t want to see Lily’s baby upset. Throughout all of his visits with Lily he became very fond of Harry and sees him as his own.  
He gently rock Harry in his arms like Lily taught him to do when Harry cries. And whispers words of reassurance into the boy’s ears hoping it would help comfort the distressed boy.  
“You are alright Harry, no one will hurt you. I won’t let them.” With those words Harry looks up at Severus with tear-filled eyes and hiccups as he tries to stop crying.  
He doesn’t blame him for being afraid, what he went through was more than most child can handle. The scene, that greeted him when he got to the Potter’s Cottage in Godric’s Hollow, was one of horror. The house was in shambles, he didn’t know if he would ever move again but he heard crying. Harry was alive and he had to keep his promise. He tried his best to ignore the body in the room with him and picked up Harry and fled before anyone else arrived.  
He begged for Lily to be spared and would have begged for Harry’s life also but he knew that Voldemort would not spare Harry and nothing he could do would save Harry’s life. He left for the Potter Cottage as soon as he could but he was already too late, the damage was done. The sound of Harry’s cries was glorious, at least one of the two he loved were alive.  
Now here he was with little Harry in his arms nothing anyone could do would take Harry away from him. Sadly though, he knew Harry could not stay with him. He was still marked and there was no way of knowing what would happen to Harry if he was found with Severus. The most likely option would be that he would be sent to live with Lily’s sister, and Lily made him promise he wouldn’t let that happen.  
“What will we do Harry?” He strokes the toddler’s soft raven hair and looks around the room hoping an answer will appear.  
Then an answer does appear but in his memories, a brief conversation he had with Lily.

~~Flashback~~

_“Did you know James has an ancestor that is still alive, well not alive more like living?” Lily said when he arrived at the café for their breakfast together._  
_“How is that possible? I thought he was the last Potter left to continue the line.” Severus says after ordering his coffee and sitting down._  
_“Technically he is, seeing as this other Potter is a Vampire.” She says casually and takes a bite of her sandwich._  
_“Pardon?” Lily rolls her eyes and continues eating._  
_“Lily?” He asks again.  
_“I said there is another Potter who is a vampire, his name is Edward he is a great great great great great great….uncle there might be more greats in there but still a relative. Interesting right? I want to meet him one day, I’m curious if he knows he has any relatives alive.”_ _

~~Flashback Ends~~

A relative. That’s it, they can’t take Harry away from a blood relative and this Edward was Harry’s relative. If he is willing to look after Harry then it is possible that he could stay there and not go to Petunia’s to live. And a vampire would be able to protect Harry and not be affected by accidental magic. Vampires are known for their resistance towards magic, and are unaffected by spells, potions and hexes. If he could convince this man to take care of Harry then he would be safe.  
But how could he find him and see if he is willing to look after a child, since it would be a challenge to any vampire considering their bloodlust problem. But it’s a good thing there are potions for both of those problems. Noticing that Harry has fallen asleep again he gently lowers him back into the crib.  
Now it was time to get brewing. But first he needs to acquire the necessary ingredients.  
~~*Ten Days Later*~~  
Severus lays back in his arm chair, finally able to take a break. He was able to find out more about Edward, who now goes by Edward Cullen and lives with his sire and the rest of his coven. Luckily for him the Cullen’s turned out to be vegetarian and drink from animals only, which makes the possibility of leaving Harry with them more likely.  
Now was only the matter of how would he convince them to take in Harry.  
He started pacing trying to figure things out. A tugging on his robe brings him out of his thoughts and down to a hungry Harry reaching for Severus to pick him up.  
He picks Harry up and goes to find something to feed to child.  
~*~  
So today was the day, the day he had to let Harry go. The boy he feels like is his own son, tears starts to fill his eyes, the thought of losing Harry too was too much. No, he wasn’t losing Harry, protecting him, and giving him a better chance.  
He is standing in the shadows, he casted notice-me-not on him and Harry hoping that the vampires would not see through it. He took a potion before that would make his scent nonexistent so that wouldn’t give away his position either, now he just needed to get Harry to the house.  
Harry was asleep in an intricately woven bassinet and wrapped in the softest blanket he could find. He was cuddling the stuffed dragon he bought for him, he refused to let go of the toy.  
Carefully, so he doesn’t wake Harry, he moved towards the house and the Cullens. When he gets to the house he softly places Harry down at the door and leans down to kiss the boy’s forehead and tuck him in tighter. He squirms slightly but doesn’t wake. He takes out the letters he wrote explaining everything to Edward and his coven.  
He stands up and straightens out his robes. Taking a deep breath he reaches for the doorbell and apparates way before anyone answers the door. He only apparates across town, but it is far enough. The moment his feet touch the ground they give out and he falls to the ground in tears for the second time in the last two weeks.  
He has lost everything he cares about because he wasn’t allowed to protect them. And now they are both gone from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Life has always been so simple in the Cullen household. It’s always quiet and without interference from the outside world they could go on unbothered and quite content. But they all knew things change all the time and nothing is certain. None of the Cullen’s knew this better than Alice; she knew all about how the future is so uncertain and always changing as people changed their minds.

But for now things in the Cullen home were peaceful; even as the cloaked figure approached their home unnoticed.

Alice looks up suddenly, her eyes were clouded over and Edward watched as images flashed across her mind.  
Jasper is at his mate’s side in an instant.

“Oh my..” Alice starts.

“Alice…?” Jasper asks at the same time.

_Ding Dong_

All of the Cullens’ attention is at the door. 

“How did someone get to the door with us noticing? Alice?” Rosalie asks, her eyes going back to Alice.

“I don’t know.” Alice says slowly. Her eyes are still fixed on the door.

“What did you see?”

“I don’t know.” Alice repeats.

“How can you not know what you saw?” Rosalie accuses.

There’s only one way to fix this. He goes back into Alice’s mind to take a closer look at what she saw and Edward is just as confused as Alice. Images and people too blurry to make out anything too distinct.

“Edward?” Carlisle asks.

Edward shakes his head. “It’s all too blurry to make out.”

“How did someone get to the door without us noticing?” Rosalie says glaring at the door.

They were vampires, so how did someone get this close without them noticing. With their enhanced senses and Alice’s visions, they are usually never caught off guard. 

“Well,” Carlisle stands and moves towards the door “let’s not keep our visitor waiting.”

The other Cullens follow close behind him ready for who or whatever was waiting behind that door.

But when Carlisle opens the door finally what lies behind it they weren’t prepared for. Edward hears the sound of a soft heartbeat that he hadn’t heard before.  
Esme gasps and that is all the others need to move forward to inspect the visitor. What greets their eyes was not the dangerous threat they had all been expecting. Instead a sleepy emerald eyed bundle peers back at them.

“A child?” Rosalie gasps.

The child looked to be about a year old with a tuff of messy raven hair and sleep hazed green eyes. He was wrapped carefully and placed in a woven basinet. It appeared to Edward whoever left the toddler here had cared enough to make sure he was warm and comfortable.

“Who would leave a child on our doorstep?” Alice asks.

Esme breaks away from her previous surprise and kneels down to pick up the toddler out of the basinet he was laying in. She cradles the child in her arms brings him in and out of the cold. 

“I can’t answer that Alice; I don’t recognize this child from any of my patients.” Carlisle says. “I also don’t recognize any of the scents on him. We will need to call the police and tell them what happened and they might know who this child belongs to.”

“Why not leave him on the hospital instead? That seems like a better choice of where to abandon a baby, since it is hospital after all.” Rosalie says. 

“To a stressed out parent the home of a doctor may seem like a better place. And Carlisle is a well-known doctor and someone may have thought this was the safest place to bring their baby.” Esme states, she kneels back down to grab a bundle of papers from inside the basinet and hands them to her husband. “But maybe these will tell you more.”

Carlisle takes the papers from his mate smiling at her thoughtfulness; he hadn’t thought to look for an explanation or any sort of letter. He looks down at the papers and starts to read aloud;

_Dear Cullen,_  
_I write this letter with concern for the child that is currently within my care. I regret to inform you that his parent, Lily nee Evans Potter and James Potter, were just killed in a tragic accident that has left him an orphan. Their child Harrison James Potter was temporarily in my care, sadly because of circumstances outside of my control I am unable to further look after him._  
_Harry’s mother and I were very close and she informed me that her husband, James Potter, had an ancestor that was still living. After some extensive research I was able to determine that this ancestors name is Edward Mason. Mister Mason is the brother of Laura Mason who is married into the Potter line from which Harry was born into years later._  
_Edward is the only relative of Harry’s that is suitable to look after him. I have also look further into the Cullen Clan to ensure that he would be safe within your care._  
Furthermore since you and your family are all vampires I can be guaranteed that when Harry’s ‘special talents’ make an appearance that he will not be shunned or made an experiment of. I do not how much of the Wizarding world is known to you, but I can only hope that you know enough to keep him safe.  
_Enclosed within in a copy of the Potter Family tree and a picture of Laura Mason and her husband, also enclosed in a key to the Potter Family vault within is enough money to pay his way through school and any other expenses. The other papers here are all the forms needed to legally adopt Harry in your world and ours, and no one will be able to take him or use him._  
_I must inform you that there are people who will want to take him and use him; under NO circumstance can you let that happen._  
Please watch over him and love him.  
_Sincerely,_  
_Severus Snape_

All of the Cullens stand in shock of what they had just heard. Edward was most dumbfounded of them all. How could this child be related to him? To Laura? He barely remembers his life as Edward Mason, but he does remember his family. Even though he doesn’t have a lot of clear memories of them; he can still see them and know that he once had them.

“So, he is supposed to be my great-great-nephew?” He asks still unsure of what he was just told.

The others looked just as shocked as him. Well, all but Esme whose attention is on little Harry. She pokes his little stomach causing a giggle to escape from the toddler’s lips. The big toothy grin brings a smile to Edward’s lips as he watches his (supposed) nephew. It might be kind of fun to have him in their lives. He would bring something new to their usual routine. 

Rosalie and Esme would love the chance to mother the small boy, and Alice would spoil him by buying out full stores just for him. 

“He can’t stay.” Jasper states calmly.

“And why not?” Rosalie almost yells. 

“Because it’s not safe for him here!” Jasper explains. “We are not the family he needs, we can’t be.”

“Why can’t we be?” Rosalie whispers; too low most would not have heard the plea. But the look in her eyes could not go unnoticed. All of the Cullens know how much she has wanted a child and every ounce of that want was now reflected in her eyes. 

Jasper flinches and has to look away. “It would not be fair to him.” He states calmly.

“How is having a loving family not fair to him?”

“That wasn’t what I was referring to and you know it.”

“I know….but…” Rosalie face falls and she lowers herself onto the couch. “But why not? Just because our heart doesn’t beat does not mean we don’t have one.” Emmett crosses the room and wraps his arms around his mate trying to comfort her. Immediately she buries her face into his shoulder.

“Edward should be the one who gets to decide if he gets to stay or not.” Her voice was muffled by Emmett’s shoulder and normal ears would not have caught her words but the rest of the Cullen’s heard her clearly. “Since he is Harry’s uncle and all.”

“Edward?” Carlisle turns to his first childe. “What do you think we should do him young Harry?”

Edward looks around to look at the faces of his family members. He doesn’t need to hear their thoughts to know what they are all thinking. But their thoughts are loud enough; their pleading and begging, their disagreements and confusion he can hear it all and if he were human he would have one terrible headache by now. 

He turns to Esme who is still holding the toddler. Green eyes blink up at him and a big grin greets him. He wiggles a bit in Esme’s grasp and gets his hands free and reaches towards Edward. When Edward doesn’t react or take him from Esme he whines and wiggles a little more determined. His little chubby hands trying to grasp at something far from his reach.

Esme sighs and takes a few steps forward and holds Harry out to Edward and still Edward doesn’t take the toddler. 

“Edward take him. He won’t settle until you do.” She smiles when Edward holds out his arms for Harry taking him from her. 

Harry smiles when he gets what he wanted and leans against the vampire and lets his eyes droop closed. Edward smiles as he watches his nephew. This might not be such a bad thing. Harry is just a baby he can’t do that much and he needs a family.

“It won’t hurt to just try and see if it will work. And if it doesn’t we can always find a better family for him.” Edward finally replies.  
Rosalie smiles slightly and looks at the sleeping baby. 

This could work.

~*~

Severus paces back across the room to the fireplace thinking for the hundredth time if what he did was the right thing. He knew from the beginning that he wouldn’t be the one to raise Harry but still he wished he was. No, the Cullen’s would be Harry’s family now and they will take care of him and raise him and love him. 

But he will never know who Lily was or James. He won’t know who his parents were or what they did for him. He won’t know who he is and what he is to the Wizarding world. And it is better this way…. How is it better this way?

Growing up not knowing Lily. His mother. Not knowing how much she loved him and how far she went because of that unconditional love. Would Lily of wanted this for her son? Of course not, this is far from the ideal situation. She would want to be the one there for her son looking after him, teaching him, reading to him and telling him stories. She would have given everything for that to happen, but she already gave everything she had so he could live.

And even James. Harry won’t know his father. Sure, Severus didn’t like James Potter but that didn’t mean he was a bad father. He would have done all the things every father dreams of doing with their son. But now he can’t. He can’t ever scare away the monsters from under the bed or help Harry laugh away all his tears. He can no longer be Harry’s father because he is dead along with his beloved wife.

Harry. He isn’t going to be a Potter for much longer; not Lily’s or James’ son. A tear escapes his eye and falls down his cheek. He wipes it away quickly and goes to collect more ingredients for the batch of Pepper-up potions he is supposed to be making. 

He begins to walk from the room only to trip over something on the floor.

It’s Harry’s griffin.

He holds the toy close to his chest.

He misses Harry.  
~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me whatcha think?  
> I'm dying to know!


	3. Chapter 3

_The Next Morning_

Two emerald eyes blink open slowly still glazed by sleep. A familiar face from the day before greets him by wrapping their arms around his small form picking him up.

“Good morning Harry.” Edward smiles. “Sorry about the bed. We weren’t expecting a toddler to be staying with us, so we don’t have a crib for you yet. But I’m sure the girls will fix that by the end of the day. Although for now, you will just need to cope with a couple of blankets on a couch in my room. I’m sure you don’t really care, right?”

Harry smiles and reaches to pull of Edward’s ear.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He laughs. “Now I bet you are hungry and I smell cookies downstairs. So we should get you down there and fed.”

The toddler yawns and blinks up at Edward.

“Not very talkative, are you?” Edward laughs

It takes only a few minutes to get downstairs and get Harry fed. And much to Harry excitement, Esme had been baking all night for Harry and had many different types of cookies and muffins for the tyke to choose from. After Esme managed to get Harry to finish a bowl of cereal she gave him a chocolate chip cookie to chew on while the rest the Cullen’s figured out what was going to happen next.

“Rosalie and I can go out and get a crib, highchair and clothes for him.” Alice suggests. “Since he will need all of the basic things no matter how long he stays here.”

Immediately Jasper looks like he wants to say something and Alice sighs.

“No, don’t even start Jasper. Harry will need these things regardless of where he goes and we have the money to make sure he gets the best.” Alice says as she slips pass her mate to grab Rosalie’s hand and slip out the door.

Edward sits back on the couch watching his family. 

“Well after looking over the papers Mr. Snape gave us it would seem he is suggesting we change his name you keep him safe from anyone who may come looking to use him. We will still be legal guardian of Harry Potter so no one can question that or our legal rights to him.” Carlisle turns to Jasper. “Jasper we will need all of these papers filled out Harry is a Cullen. He will need a passport, health records, birth certificate and anything else we may need. Can you get those for us?”

There was a pause. He was staring out the window silently.

“Yeah, it won’t be a problem.”

xXx

_Four Days Later_  
Jasper walks into the living room where the rest of his family is. Everyone is doing their own thing; Rosalie and Alice are talking together about how to decorate Harry’s room, Esme is in the kitchen making lunch for Harry, Carlisle was reading a book on the benefits of early childhood education, Emmett was playing a game that he has beat about a hundred times and Edward was on the ground with Harry who kept poking Edward then Edward would pretend it hurt making Harry laugh.

Jasper walks over to Carlisle and drops a folder into his lap and then turns to sit beside his mate. Carlisle raises his eyebrow at Jasper but puts down the book to look at the contents of the folder.

After going through the papers inside he smiles and sets down the folder. He stands up and walks over to pick up Harry and gently tosses him at few inches in the air and catches him. The toddler squeals with laughter at the attention.

“Harley Mason Cullen,” Harry smiles and claps his hands at the name. Carlisle laughs. “I believe we have just gained a new son, but we’ll still call you Harry in respect of your parents.” 

The girls smile at their new brother already looking forward to all the change the tyke will bring into their lives. And that is exactly what Jasper feared but as he watched as his family celebrates he can’t help but think this could be a good type of change.

Laughter is definitely contagious.

xXx

_Harry’s First Christmas with the Cullen’s_ **Age One**

“Do you think we got enough presents?” Alice asks. “What if we forgot something that he would’ve liked?” 

Alice looks over the pile of presents for their youngest member trying to figure out if there was anything they could’ve forgotten.

“Alice, he is only one. He will barely understand what is going on let alone care what he is given.” Edward says when he walks in the room where Alice and Rosalie are busy wrapping the gifts they had bought just a few hours ago. Harry was nestled into his shoulder fast asleep, unaware of all the fuss that is being made over him. 

“It’s his first Christmas with us. We want it to be as special for him as it is for us.” Rosalie says while not looking away from the bow she is intricately tying. “Even Jasper got him something.”

“Contrary to what you all believe I do not hate Harry,” Jasper says. “and I do like having him around, but just think he would be better off somewhere else.” 

“I think Harley is happy where he is and it would hurt him more to force him to adjust to yet another family.” Esme says smiling down at her youngest son in the arms of her first son. “And plus we only just got him there is so many things we still need to do with him.”

The rest of the morning goes about the same; wrapping gifts, decorating, cookie baking and a few more disagreements but mostly on who got to hold Harry and when. 

Esme helped Harry decorate the cookies. She laughed when more of the icing and sprinkles ended up in his mouth and on his face, then on the actual cookie. Harry gave a toothy green smeared grin when questioned where all the icing went.

Carlisle held the toddler close as he read A Christmas Story. He exaggerated all of the important parts cause Harry to burst into a fit of giggles.

Emmett recruited Harry to help him cleverly place mistletoe and wait for their ‘unsuspecting’ victims to walk under and kiss causing Harry to laugh because Emmett would.

Rosalie and Harry, together they put the finishing touches on the Tree.

Alice and Jasper take Harry outside to play in the snow briefly before he got to cold and they brought him in to warm up by the fire to eat his cookies.

xXx

“Harry, which one do you want to open next?” A pause. “Harry?”

Alice looked away from the still fairly large pile of presents to the little boy whose eyes drooped sleepily. Harry was still tucked into Edward’s arms he has been there all evening and only now is the day catching up to him leaving him exhausted.

“I think it’s time for the child in the room to be tucked into bed.” Esme sighs gathering Harry into her arms and bringing an end to the day.

xXx

_Harry’s Second Birthday_ **Age Two**

_“Happy Birthday to you!_   
_Happy Birthday to you!_   
_Happy Birthday Dear Harry!_   
_Happy Birthday to YOU!”_

The Cullens cheer loudly as Esme brings in a large cake with lions and tigers made of icing decorating the top. It was obviously too large for the two-year-old to eat on his own but Esme got carried away in the kitchen and needed to make something the boy would love.

Harry laughs and claps his hands at the big cake.

“Roar! Grrr. Hawy wion too.” Harry bares his teeth at the cake growling.

Everyone smiles at him. The little boy continues to make growling sound and Edward’s eyes widen as he watches the tyke’s canines length and grows a fluffy mane and ears. Esme gasps and the rest of the Cullens watch in shock as their son/brother becomes more feline. Alice stands up from her spot to go over and scratch behind Harry’s ears.

“Yes you are, Harry. You are a very scary and absolutely adorable lion cub.” Alice coos.

They all knew of Harry’s ‘Special Talents’ for a while now. It started with things moving off of shelves and into the toddler’s awaiting hands. He especially liked changing the hair colour of the rest of the Cullens, he found that particular trick endlessly amusing. It was nowhere near as amusing to them since it took three weeks for the accidental magic to wear off turning their neon hair back to normal. 

But this was different from everything else Harry has done so far and none of them besides Alice knows how to react.

“Happy birthday Harry!” Rosalie breaks the silence and bends down to kiss the two-year olds cheek

“Bir-day Wosie!” Harry exclaims laughing happily 

“It’s not my birthday silly, it’s yours.” She pokes the toddler causing him to burst out into a fit of giggles. “Well I don’t know about the birthday boy but I want a piece of that yummy-looking cake.”

“Me cake too!!!” Harry exclaims.

xXx

_Harry_ **Age Five**

“Rosie! Jazz!!” Harry runs through the house yelling. “Eddie! Ally! Em!” 

The vampires smile to themselves at the excited boy. Even though the kid is running around and yelling it’s only his voice they can hear. After growing up with vampires the child learn to move around the house without making a sound but unfortunately his voice hasn’t got the memo yet.

“Look! Look! Look!!” Harry slowly opens his hand to reveal his treasure.

“Oh Harry, what a pretty flower?” Rosalie cooed smiling at her youngest brother.

Harry giggled and ran around showing everyone the flower he had cleverly found. It was prettier than all the other flowers and Harry thought it would look great as a decoration on their table.

“It’s for on our table, so everyone can see it.” He had a bright smile on his face that was contagious and had everyone else in the room smiling too.

“And that is exactly where it will go then.” Esme smiled. “Want to help me get some water for it?”

“Yep.” Harry smiled again and followed her into the kitchen.

xXx

_Harry_ **Age Seven**

“But why can’t I go too?” Harry whined. Tears escape his emerald eyes as he watches his brothers and sisters prepare for a night out without him.

“Because it’s too dangerous, Harr-Bear.” Rosalie puts down her jacket and kneels down beside the crying boy. “We won’t be gone long and when we’re back we’ll go get you a special treat.”

They all hated seeing Harry so sad but they couldn’t take him with hunting it was too dangerous especially when they would be loss in the hunt and Harley would just be a beating heart. None of them would be able to live with themselves if they hurt their little brother. And they also knew they couldn’t try explaining why they couldn’t take him with because they didn’t want him to fear them.

They had to do all they could to protect him even if that meant leaving out a few details.

“W-what kind of t-treat?” Harry sniffles

“It’s a secret.” Edward says with a wink.

Harry gave a small smile and left the room. They all watched him go and each made a mental promise to make it up to their favourite emerald-eyed brother.

xXx

_Harry_ **Age Eleven**

Harry’s fingers glide over the keys gracefully and without a mistake. He doesn’t love Clair De Lune as much as Edward did but it was the first song he was ever taught and every time he played it Edward smiled and made him happy so he would play it. 

“Look at you Harry you’re already playing like a pro.” Edward ruffles his hair and sits on the bench beside him. Harry shakes his hand away.

“Thanks Edward. And my name is Harley I’m not a baby anymore.” Harry says. Edward holds back a smile trying to be serious.

“I never said you were a baby.” Edward says

“I know but everyone treats me like I am. And I’m not.” 

Edward sighs he knows he can’t change Harry’s mind once he’s got a thought stuck in his head, but he can try. He’s seen how stubborn Harry can be when he wants to be.

“We just care about you a lot and that makes us worry which in turn causes us to be a bit protective.”

“A bit?” Harry huffs. 

He wasn’t a baby or a toddler anymore and he was sick of being treated like he was. He just wanted to be treated like everyone else in his family. No one followed Edward around when he went for a walk. No one questioned if what Jasper did was safe. No one was constantly listening to what Rosalie was doing in the next room or upstairs. Everyone else in this family at least got a bit of privacy he didn’t.

But he can deal with it because it’s his family’s way of showing their love no matter how suffocating it could be.

“Harley, come here please.” Esme calls. 

Esme was in the next room waiting for Harry.

“Coming mom.” Harry knows he doesn’t need to raise his voice because she can hear him perfectly fine. Vampires have incredible hearing and he could whisper his reply and she would still hear him as clear as day; an unfair advantage for a mother to have.

He smiles at Edward and makes his way into the other room.

Both of his parents are waiting for him along with someone he didn’t recognize. The stranger had long grey hair and a matching beard. He was wearing a strange dress of sorts and he looked like someone who stepped off a movie screen. But what was he doing here?

“Harley Cullen? Nice to meet you.” The man smiled and Harry swore his eyes twinkled. 

“I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, I believe we have a lot to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh that was fun to write.   
> I hope it was just as good to read  
> Let me know your thoughts on it


	4. Chapter 4

xXx

“Headmaster?” Harry asked and thought for a few moments before continuing. “What private school are you here on behalf of Headmaster?”

The Headmaster’s eyes twinkled a bit more watching Harley.

“You are a smart young man, aren’t you?” Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

“I could be considered smart. But that would depend on the type of intelligence we are measuring in reference to that statement; since I could be considered smart in one way and stupid in another. So I guess it is a matter of opinion.” Harry smirked.

Harry was raised around a family who all had years of knowledge at their disposal and if some of that knowledge rubbed off on him he wouldn’t complain. And if was more likely to of rubbed off was sarcasm and the art of being a smartass, well then that wouldn’t be his fault would it?

“Harley, please.” Esme fixes her son with a stern gaze before turning back to their visitor. “Though a bit mouthy my son did ask a valid question. What school are you here on behalf of?” 

“Ah yes, a valid question indeed; I am here on behalf of _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. As you must have noticed, Harley here, has in the past made displays that could only be described as ‘magic’, am I correct?” Esme nods. “At our school we specialized in teaching children how to control their abilities so they do not hurt themselves or others. It is also to ensure that the Wizarding World continues to stay hidden. Your family, Mrs. Cullen, knows how important that is because we share this constant threat.”

The Cullens definitely knew the struggle involved with keeping their true indemnities a secret. It was the reason they had to move so often so that no one notices that they don’t age.

“Yes we understand Headmaster, and I’m guessing the reason you are here is because you wish for my son to attend your school. If you will excuse me for a few moments I believe the tea is ready.” Esme says

“That’s quite alright.” Dumbledore replies

Esme straightens out her dress and stands to fetch the tea from the kitchen. 

Harley watches as his mom leaves the room leaving him alone with this stranger. This either be awkward or a disaster. But it didn’t matter which because Harry would not be responsible for whatever happened.

“So Harley.” Dumbledore turns to him. “Are you interested in attending our school at all?”

“I am undecided at the moment Headmaster.” Harry looks through the doorway and sees Rosalie watching the conversation closely. Harry just smiles softly at her and turns back. “I like staying close to home and I like it at my current school. But it would be nice to learn more about what I am capable of and learning to control it. How far is this school?”

Dumbledore straightened out his robes in preparation before speaking.

“The school is located in Scotland. It is in an isolated enough area that it easily goes unnoticed by the public.” 

“Oh my.” Esme gasps.

Harley looked away catches Rosalie’s eye as she comes into the room and sits on Harry’s other side 

“That far? Isn’t there a magical school closer to home that he could attend?” Esme asks choosing the seat closer to her son to sit on.

“Yes, there is one. It is called _Salem’s Witches’ School_ but this school only accepts female students and seeing as Harley is not female he will not be allowed to attend there. You need to understand that the Magical community here in the United States is very minimal ever since the Salem Witch Trials where every witch and wizard who survived escaped to the UK for safety. A few witches stayed but went into hiding and later went on to open the _Salem’s Witches’ School_. They were cut off from the rest of the Wizarding World and grew up thinking that only females had power of magic.” His eyes grow more distant as his story goes on. “It was only a few hundred years after opening the school did they learn of the existence of the rest of our world and by then they were too stuck in their own way that they were not willing to change.”

“That’s a very sad story.” Esme says softly.

“Yes it is, we have tried for years to get them to allow males to attend their school but so far we have not had any luck.”

“So all the wizard’s born in America attend Hogwarts then” Rosalie asks. “That’s a lot of extra students to accommodate for.”

Rosalie grabs her brother’s hand between the two of hers.

“Actually it is not as many students as you would think. The wizarding population here is not very large and predominately female and a wizard being born into one of those family that hid during the trials is extremely rare and even when a son is bore to them in most cases he will turn out to be a squib.” He notices the confused looks around the room. “A squib is a non-magical person who is born to at least one magical parent.”

“This school…” Rosalie starts slowly. “It is a far commute each day for Harry to get there and-”

“Miss Rosalie,” Dumbledore says cutting off the end of her question. “I apologize for any confusion but it seems I left out a very important piece of information. Hogwarts, because of its demanding work load is a boarding school and we would require that Harley stay in the dorms with the other students until the school is let out in the summer. He will be allowed to return home for Christmas for a few weeks. And we do not stop students from mailing home, in fact, we encourage them to.”

“No.” Rosalie says simply. He hands were still holding on to Harley’s only now her hold was a bit firmer.

“Rosalie darling, I believe we should give this decision a bit more thought.” Esme says.

“No we do not.” She swiftly gets to her feet pulling Harley up with her. “Harley is not leaving his home to go away to some foreign school in the middle of nowhere where anything could hurt him because we are not there to protect him. So no.” 

As she talked Rosalie eyes were fixed in a fierce glare that could bring anyone else to their knees and begging for forgiveness, but Dumbledore has been up against more frightening things then a woman’s scorn and held his ground firmly. And when she had finished speaking; she promptly and swiftly leaves the room guiding Harley out with her.

Esme and Dumbledore watched the pair go, neither making an attempt to stop them or to get Harley to stay.

“I am so sorry for my daughter’s behaviour.” Esme apologizes breaking the silence. “She is very protective over her younger brother but usually she is a lot nicer. And me and my husband will think about your offer and discuss it at length before coming to a decision.”

“Thank you Mrs. Cullen but unfortunately your son’s situation is a lot more serious then you may think. Harley’s Magic, if left untrained will continue to make outburst and could reveal the Wizarding World to the Muggle society and you must know the consequences of that happening.”

Esme was torn, she knew she wanted to keep her baby as close to home for as long as possible but at the risk of his safety it was not worth it. And she knew there would be no discussion with her husband because he would say the same thing.

“When does he need to be ready?” 

xXx

Upstairs Rosalie stiffens beside Harley stopping mid-sentence and stares at the door in disbelief.

“Rosie?” Harley looks over at her in confusion.

Harley doesn’t know how he should feel about this situation. The possibility of leaving home for so long was both daunting and exciting. He didn’t want to leave home and his family but learning more about magic and getting go somewhere without his whole family watching every step he made sounded so exciting. It sounded like an adventure and Harley wanted to go but also didn’t.

His sister Rose seemed so upset with the situation that it made him feel bad for being excited. Even his mom looked sad when the Headmaster mentioned it was so far. He didn’t want to make anyone upset so maybe staying would be the best opinion that way no one was upset. 

He would get to stay at home and keep going to a regular school and he would be alright with that. 

“They’re sending you away.” Rosalie voice is barely above a whisper and he has to strain to hear her but he is able to make out the words.

“What? Why?” He asks, mom seems so sad that he would be leaving so why would she agree?

“For your safety,” Rosalie turned to face her baby brother. “You need to have the right education so you know how to control your magic, and with going there you would never learn.”

“Oh….but I will have a lot of time left before I need to go so we can spend a lot of time together then.” Harry tries saying giving her a smile to reassure her.

“You leave in a month. One month is all we get.” She huffs. “We only get a month to say goodbye.”

“It’s not forever Rosie; I will be back for Christmas and again for summer. So we are given time to make up for lost time.” Harry moves closer to her and wraps his arms around her in a tight hug he knew she needed. “I will definitely miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too HarBear.” She squeezes him closer trying to keep her precious brother as close as possible and at the same time trying not to break him.

Rosalie was more of a second mom Harley than a sister and he knew she would be one of the ones he would miss the most while he is gone.

The door to Rosalie’s room flies open startling them both, and behind the door is a very bouncy Alice smiling brightly and clapping her hands. 

“Oh Harley we are going to have so much fun!” Alice laughs.

Either her happiness is contagious or her mate is using his special talent because soon Harley can feel the excitement start to bubble inside him too wondering what Alice was talking about.

“Why?” Harley asks.

“Because we aren’t going to see you for a long time so we have to make the rest of this summer count. Everyone downstairs already has their own ideas what to do with you and of course we are going to take tons of pictures for the scrapbook.” Harley can tell Alice is already in her own little world of planning that she forgot not everyone knows what she does.

“What scrapbook, Alice?” 

“The one we are going to make for you to bring with of course, silly.” Alice grabs his hands when she says this and pulls him towards the door.

“Yes! That’s a great idea Alice!” Rosalie smiles excitedly. “That way whenever you want to see us or are lonely you will still have us will you.”

“A triple-bind hardcover in blue? Or green?” Alice asks

“No, it has to be black and green just like our little Harry.”

“Yes! And for the pages we should alternate between a soft mint and a pale grey.”

“What about…” The two girls voices trail off the further they get until Harley can’t hear them anymore. He laughs knowing they will be talking about it all night. Girls are so confusing.

“Hey little man.” Emmett peeks around the corner of the door. “Want to be my partner and help me beat Edward.”

“Yeah!”

This summer will definitely be memorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter  
> Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

“Did you remember to pack some snacks in case you get hungry on the way there?”

“Yes mom.” He nodded remembering the small 

“What about your cd collection?”

“Already packed them, Edward.” He added another two pancakes to his plate.

“Your new clothes?” 

“You packed those, Alice. You did it for me, so do you even need to ask?” Harley rolled his eyes at his sister.

“Just making sure you knew where they were…” She hummed.

“Leo?”

Harley gasped and dropped his fork. He ran up the stairs to his room and ran to his bed where a little stuffed griffin waited for him on his bed where he left it. Maybe Harley was getting a little old to be carrying around a stuffed animal; but he didn’t really care he needed someone familiar there to make it less horrible.

He grabbed Leo and hugged him tightly. Even eleven-year-olds need a friend to make sure they won’t be alone. Leo would make sure Harley wouldn’t be alone and remind him of home. 

“Are you not a little old for stuffed animals?” He recognizes Edwards teasing voice from behind him and doesn’t even bother 

Harley turns towards him and tilts his head slightly in the way Rosie taught him and replies innocently “Aren’t you a little old to be attending high school?” He turns away again smirking.

“Touché, little bug.”

“I told you not to call me that anymore.” Harley pouted.

“You also told me that you were a beautiful princess and wanted us to call you Hari-Rose from now on.”

“I was five!” Harley’s faces flushes in embarrassment. “Let it go already.”

“But you see my problem? How are we supposed to know what to believe?” Edward takes a book from its place on the shelf to leaf through it.

“Because I’m older now and I know what I’m talking about.” 

“Oh, do you now?” Edward smirks getting a little 

“Yep.” Harley smiles to himself holding Leo a little closer. He sneaks a little closer to his baby brother 

Edward stops his tickle assault just as quickly as he started “Mom wants you?” 

Harley’s breaths come in gasps. Sometimes he really resents the fact he is the only human because it gives his brothers and sisters an unfair advantage over him. Maybe he’ll learn something useful at school to give him the advantage for once.

“I’ll be right down mom.” Harley replies as soon as he catches his breath and hurriedly escaping his torturer to see what his mom wanted.

“Mom?" They enter the kitchen. Leo held firmly in his hands. Once he reaches where his bags lay on the table he carefully places it inside where Leo will be safe. 

"Good, you are ready. We should get going if we don't want to be late."

"Aw, is it that time already?" Rosalie sneaks up behind her baby brother to wrap him in a tight hug. 

Instinctively Harley leans into the hug, reveling in the last touches for a long time from his family. Of home. He goes over to the other table and grabs the last of his school book that they bought last week.   
The headmaster had left them a portkey that brought them to Diagon Alley so they could get all the supplies he needed for school. 

It was an interesting experience for his first time seeing so much magic in one place. And he was really glad he got to share it with his family.

_~Flashback~_

_“Everybody ready?”_

_“Wait, wait, wait. One more thing.” Alice lets go of her boyfriend’s hand and disappears into the next room before reappearing a few seconds later. “Okay, we’re ready.”_

_”Okay, everyone come closer and touch the book at the same time.” Esme ushered her children closer._

_Harley looks nervously at the book not really sure about this new form of travel._

_“Here we go.” Carlisle rubs his youngest son’s shoulder and reaches for the book the same time._

_The was a terrible feeling like he was getting sucked into a void through his belly button. His whole family minus himself landed gracefully on their feet. He did land on his feet but not so gracefully since his legs felt like jelly and gave way. He felt nauseous and his stomach was doing flips._

_“Here.” Alice handed him some anti-nausea pills and rubbed his back._

_“A little warning would have been nice.” He grumbled accepting the pills._

_“Wouldn’t of changed a thing.” Alice hummed._

_“So what first?”_

_“OWLS!” Alice said excitedly clasping her hands together._

_“Oh yeah! Can we please? Please?” Harley asks. He’s never had a pet before since they move so often it wouldn’t be fair to it to have to change home so often and not understanding why._

_“To the owls!” Carlisle says following Alice’s lead_

_They make it to ‘Eeylops Owl Emporium’ in no time and Alice, Harley and Emment disappear inside._

_They look around a bit before an owl changes Harley’s eye. A beautiful Snowy Owl who is watches him curiously from its cage._

_“This one.” Esme looks away from the proud-looking tawny owl to see her son’s choice. Rosalie comes up beside him and gives the owl the once over._

_“She’s beautiful.”_

_“Nice choice sweetheart.” Esme pets the bird through the cage. “I think we are are going to go with this handsome fella.” She motioned towards the tawny owl she was looking at before._

_With the decisions made they leave the shop and the owls to continue shopping._

_Next, they stop at ‘Madam Malkin’s’ and got some school robes fitted. Which was pretty boring._

_Then they stopped for some ice cream and he got to eat whatever his family didn’t. They all order something for themselves because Harley felt awkward being the only one to order something. But of course they didn’t actually eat anything so Harley got whatever else he could stomach._

_Wand shopping was a little more difficult because it took so long and was kind of boring in Harley’s opinion. Wand after wand rejected him. Until a wand that was kept behind the counter in a special box started to shake. That caused the box the drop and the wand to fall out. It flew off the floor just as the store owner went to pick it up and flew into Harley’s hand. The wand chose Harley._

_Then the store owner started to say something about another wand that has the same core or some like that. Harley couldn’t be bothered with listening more, because his feet were starting to ache and he really just couldn’t care less._

_Alice smirked down at her baby brother since had listened and knew how this wand was special._

_"A special wand for our special boy.” She ruffled his hair teasingly and started for the door._

_"Alice that is soooo cheesy." Harley groaned but secretly smiling._

_“Come on children, we only have a couple more stops.”_

_“Coming.” Harley meets Rosalie at the door and takes her hand. The blonde smiles sweetly and squeezes his hand slightly before leaving the shop._

_Harley would be taking a Potions class which he would need supplies, which was their next stop. Esme held the letter in her hands with the list of supplies he would need this year and she looked it over again as they walked._

_Over the years Harley had noticed that his family gets noticed a lot. People’s eyes tend to watch them in wonder. He would admit they were a very beautiful family who walked with a sense of importance. Even here he sees many people watching them and they just keep walking as if they were not._

_He liked the attention sometimes it made him feel special. But he preferred to fade into the background._

_They come to a shop that looks like it could have the supplies they need. Sure enough, all of the non- literature supplies where in this store._

_“Harley. Why don’t you let your brothers carry some of that stuff for you.” Carlisle said, noticing Harley attempting to carry too much and was having a little trouble seeing where he was going._

_“No, I think I’ve got it.” It wasn’t too difficult. What it was, was a balancing act. He carefully makes his way to the counter. He didn’t see the man who was already standing there dropping off some potions to be sold. That was a mistake because the next second he was colliding with their back._

_Thankfully, Edward’s reflexes were in great working order and he steadies Harley while simultaneously taking the supplies from Harley. He places everything on the counter carefully._

_“Be careful little brother, you could hurt someone.” Edward rubs Harley’s shoulder. Harley looked up shyly and the man he bumped into._

_“I am very sorry that I bumped into you sir, I should have looked where I was going. My most sincere apology.” He said remembering the manners his mom taught him._

_“That is quite alright young man.” The man replied easily as he turned to leave._

_“Snape. Your payment.” The store owner called right as the man reached the door,_

_“Ah yes.” He takes the held out pouch. “Thank you.” He says as he leaves meeting Harley’s eyes briefly before exiting. There was something familiar about those eyes but Harley couldn’t figure out what or why…_

_Oh well._

_They finished the day by getting Harley's books he would need from a nearby store. Because they knew this would be Harley’s favourite stop they saved it for last so he could spend as much time here as he wished. Harley’s eyes widened at his first glance from the doorway._

_There was so many books!_

_Started by grabbing all the books on his supply list. That was finished quickly enough and then he started pulling books that caught his interest and soon enough the stack of books he chose was twice as high as the stack of school books. He was a happy boy._

_The last stop of the day was to pick his and the family owl up from the shop to bring them home. And then they returning home._

_~Flashback Ends~_

They arrive at the apparation point where a teacher from Hogswarts was supposed arrive to bring Harley to the train station.

“I’m going the miss you all so much.”

“Not as much as we are going to miss you little bug.” Alice couldn’t hold herself back any longer and practically pounced Harley trapping him in a tight bear hug. “I might just take you back home and lock you away forever. I don’t want to say goodbye to my baby brother.” She pouts. Jasper comes up beside them joining the hug and messes up his hair.

“Behave yourself, bug.” Jasper teased.

“Don’t call me that.” He hugged them back as tight as he could.

“You love it, kiddo.” Emment hugs him next patting his back. Rosalie hugs him the second Emment lets go. She kisses the top of his head gently and caresses his back. Harley looks up at her; if she could she would be crying. Rosalie was basically a second mother to him and he knew this was the hardest on her. 

“I’ll be home in no time Rosie.”

“You better.” She kisses his head again and brings him closer.

There’s a loud *crack* and suddenly there is another person with them. Harley recognizes the man immediately as the man from the store that he bumped into. Oh no....

“I am Professor Snape, I will be taking Mister Harley Cullen to school.”

Rosalie reluctantly lets go.And he walks over to his parents hugging them both. He was going to miss everyone so much. He has never been away from his family before and it is all terrifying. And his stomach keeps doing flips.

“You’ll be alright.” He meets Edward’s comforting gaze. He runs to his brother and hugs him tightly. Edward has always been his security blanket. Whenever he was scared, Edward was there to comfort him. He was his brother and best friend, and he knew he would miss him the most.

“Promise?” Harley whispers.

“Always. I never break a promise.”

“I know.”

The professor sighs loudly before clearing his throat.

“Well come along. I do not have all day.” He says coldly. Harley says his final goodbyes before walking to the professor. Snape takes Harley’s hand.

And with a *crack* they are gone.  
~x*x~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it?  
> Let me know


	6. Chapter 6

Harley quickly decided that he did not like whatever they just did. His stomach disagreed with him and threatened to dispelled its contents. He takes a few deep breaths and his body is back in his control. As for the landing he wobbled a bit at first but easily steadied himself before looking at his professor.

He thought caught a glimpse Professor Snape looking impressed but any trace is quickly covered with indifference. 

“This way.”

Harry takes in his surrounding and is surprised to see they are in a train station. People are bustling around paying no attention to the fact they just appeared out of nowhere. When he realizes that his Professor had already started walking Harley is quick to follow and easily falling into step beside the professor. When he notices that they are heading straight for a wall without slowing their pace he slows his own pace unsure.

Noticing he hesitation the professor grabs hold of his hand.

“Don’t think about it and just walk.” 

He follows the directions and starts walking again but still braces himself for impact when none comes he opens his eyes again and sees they are still in a train station. He is confused but continues to follow. They board the train.

“Now you just need to find yourself a compartment to sit in until we arrive.”

Harry didn’t even have a chance to reply before he disappeared. Now he was on his own, Harley wandered further down the train car looking into various compartments trying to find an empty one to sit in. Eventually he finds one and settles in, and takes out one of his school books from his bag that he had yet to finish reading. 

The world of books is wonderful. Father taught him when he was young that if there was ever anything he needed to know it could be found in a book. Edward encouraged his love for reading too and would always read to him when he was tired or not feeling well. 

He smiled down at the book easily becoming absorbed.

He didn’t even look up when the door to his compartment door opened and someone walked in and sat down. They sat in comfortable silence neither feeling the need to fill the silence. When he finished another chapter he finally looked up. The boy sitting across from him had platinum blonde hair and looked to be his age. He was staring out the window not paying any mind to Harley.

“My name is Draco.” He said not looking away from the window. 

“Harley.”He replied

“Nice to meet you Harley.”

Draco turned towards him and smiled. 

They fell into an easy conversation after. After finding out that Harley knew next to nothing about the Wizarding World he seemed surprised and asked if he was a muggleborn. Harley recited what he knew about his real parents and Draco seemed satisfied with his answer and proceeded to tell him everything he thought was essential for Harley to know.

Harley and Draco talk the whole ride and time seems to escape them and next thing he knows they are being ushered into boats and taken to their new school. 

He watches as the students start being sorted. He wondered what house he would end up in. Not that he really cared all the houses were good and he’d be happy in any of them.

“Hannah Abbott”

Draco had told him all about the different houses and Harley could tell which house his new friend was certain he would be in Slytherin. 

“HUFFLEPUFF!” 

He wondered what it would of been like to be raised to be bias like that. To hope that you don’t let your family down by not being enough of something. 

“Susan Bones”

He knew his family wouldn’t care what house he ended up in. Alice had gone on and on about how they could decorate his room to match his house colours. Even though he knew Alice just wanted an excuse to buy him new things and decorate the room.

He loved his sister but he was kind of glad to not be there when she finds out his house.

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

But of course his family all had their pick on which house they thought Harley would end up in.

“Micheal Corner”

Mom and Rosie thought he would be a Hufflepuff because he was fiercely loyal and had a heart of gold.

Alice and Jasper both thought he would be suited in Gryffindor. Because he was never afraid of anything for long and always did what he promised to do whether it was to someone else or himself.

“RAVENCLAW!”

Emmett thought Harry would blend right in with Slytherin. He was sneaky and cunning and knew when to think of himself first.

Father and Edward knew how deep his thirst for knowledge went and how he loved his books and knew he would end up in Rsvenclaw because that is where he belonged.

“Harley Cullen” He made his way forward and turned to wait for the hat to be placed on his head

_‘Well well you will be a hard one._   
_You could be sorted anywhere and not be out of place._   
_You possess the traits of all the houses and yet I can still see which you are most suited._   
_It could be any one else but it will be-_

“RAVENCLAW!” Looks like father and Edward were right after all. He smiled and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Everyone smiled and welcomed him to their house before turning their attention back to the sorting.

“I’m Michael.”

“Harley.”

“Isn’t this all amazing?”

“Yeah I didn’t expect any of this. It’s very...wow.”

“A ravenclaw who can’t find his words... Well I totally get it, I can’t describe this place either.” Harley laughed.

“Draco Malfoy”

Harley looked up and saw a familiar blonde making his way forward. The hat had barely touched his head before it shouted.

“SLYTHERIN!” He watched the delighted smile appeared on Draco’s face. He got what he wanted and Harley was Happy for him. He clapped as loud as he could cheering for his friend.  
The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. They got to eat. And then were ushered to where they would now call home for the next few months. 

Harley got to share a dorm with three other boys, he knew one was Michael and he didn’t get to meet the other two before everyone was settling in for the night.

He unpacked and found Leo. Seeing something familiar and from home helped him feel more at ease and a little less homesick.

He wondered what his family was doing.

xXxi!ixXx

Severus watched as the students were sorted with disinterest. He had watched this many times and every time was just as dull and repetitive as the last. He just watched each student come forward to be sorted. He would clap only when a student was sorted into his own house. 

“Harley Cullen”

This time he watched intently as Lily’s son stepped forward when it came to his turn. The most likely house for the boy would be Gryffindor since that is the house of his parents. He knew this to be true yet he still held a little hope that the boy would be sorted into Slytherin. Then he would be able to keep a closer eye on the boy. The Cullen’s influence might of taught him the cunning and resourceful natural his Slytherins are known for. 

“RAVENCLAW!”

Severus couldn’t help the smile that escaped and he clapped along with the others. Harry smiled and wandered over to join the rest of his house. They smiled at their newest member greeting him and turned back to the sorting. He watched as Harry easily fit in with his new peers. Harry turns towards another first year and they talk quietly.

It was really good to see the boy again after all these years. Even though he looked so much like his father a lot of his mother shines through. 

He promised to take care of the boy and he would not let Lily down.

The sorting of his Godson was the only other sorting that interested him. Unsurprisingly the boy was sorted into his own house. 

Later that night when he had retired to his room for the evening he thought of the last time he had seen Lily’s son before now.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Severus was watching from a distance and saw the toddler he had left a year ago run excitedly after a brood young man who pretended to collapse when Harry caught him. Harry’s musical laughter easily crossing the distance._

_He smiled and looked down at his hands. The small griffon was the only thing he had left of Harry’s but it belonged with the boy. He held onto it until now out of selfishness but he had give it back. He needed the peace of mind. He was able to get as payment for some potion to have some safety measures to be place on the child’s toy._

_So he need to get it to Harry where it could do it’s job._

_Another laugh filled the air as he slowly got closer. Another one of the member’s of the family had scooped Harry up and spun him around slowly. He was surprised at the amount of control they took when handling Harry. They were vampires they could easily by accident hurt him but he looked completely healthy and unharmed. Harry seemed to of become a part of this family and the love was clear to see._

_He waited a few more hours until he saw that the whole family left. And when he was sure they were actually gone he made his way to the house. Opening the door with a simple charm. He took the necessary precautions to ensure the vampires would not detect his scent or that he was ever there after leaving._

_Finding the room that belonged to Harry was easy enough. Since the door to the room had “HARLEY” written on it in bright colours. The room was bright and filled with toys and had very detailed painted animals on every wall. There was no doubt in his mind that Harry was happy here._

_He walked over and placed the griffon down on Harry’s bed._

_He left the house as if he was never there the only evidence he was even there was a small plush. And that night when Harry was put down for bed he took that griffon in his arms and drifted off._

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

Severus had to promise himself that he would never go back. He could of ruined everything and Harry would of been discovered. Luckily he was extremely carefully to ensure no one knew where he was going.

He would make sure Harry was safe even if that meant never seeing the child again. But now here he was again. At Hogwarts. So he would be in danger again.

He would keep his promise and watch over him. 

He would keep his promise and not leave the boy to deal with things on his own.

He would be there if he needed him without being obvious that he know Harry.

Lily, his beautiful flower, he would keep their promise. He might not of been able to save her but he would certainly save her son.

xXxi!ixXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it?  
> Please pretty please tell me what you think


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware this chapter is a little dark and there is mentions of suicide in it.  
> But otherwise please enjoy!

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I miss you guys so much everything here is so different then home. It’s really cool but I wish you guys were here to see it too. And yes mom I got your cookies, they tasted like home. The food here is great but is nothing compared to yours. The first week of classes finished today and all my classes are really interesting. I am learning so much cool stuff that I never knew was possible!_  
_Don’t worry I’ve made a bunch of friends so I’m not ‘hiding in a corner with my nose in a book’. They are good friends. One of my new friends is also my roommate his name is Michael. We have all of our classes together and we help each find our way around this huge place._  
_Dad, you should see the school infirmary there’s potions for everything! You would love it and could probably have a long conversation with Nurse Poppy. She’s the only doctor type person at the school but she’s really good at her job and I know she’ll make sure I come home._  
_I’ve also made friends with a few students outside of my house… Oh by the way I’m in Ravenclaw! I love it here. As I was saying I made a friend with a Slytherin. He is really cool and is helping me understand all the things about this new world that I don’t get. I hope to introduce all my new friends to you all._  
_Being here is interesting and not as overwhelming as you you guys were worried it would be. So don’t worry too much about me, I promise to come back to you in one piece. Or at least something close to being one piece._  
_There is so much that I want to tell you and I already can’t wait to tell you all the stories I’m going to have._  
_Don’t miss me too much._  
_Love you all._  
_Missing You,_

__Harley_ _

_xXx_

He ran from the side of his Professor so quickly and in no time at all he had his mother’s arms around him. He felt a soft kiss placed on his hair. He smiled. This was home.

“Welcome home my son.”

“I missed you momma.”

Rosalie was the next to get a hug.

“We all missed you cutie. The house is too quiet without you.”

“I missed everyone too.”

Harley went from person to person making sure no one was forgotten.

“Let’s go home.” Harley smiled again and followed his family to their house.

Severus watched from the sidelines at this little reunion. Harry was loved that goes without saying, now he just hopes he is safe as well. Otherwise that child will lose everything he has once again.

_xXx_

__Dear Edward,_ _

_It’s been so long since I’ve seen everybody that I’ve already listened through all the music you gave me. I loved it all. You always know exactly the kind of music I’ll like. And thanks for the CD you gave me in case I get homesick, it has really helped._  
_I hope everyone is doing great and I am counting on you to tell me if they aren’t because I know you wouldn’t lie to me to save my feelings. From all the letters I’ve received I think that you are all doing well._  
_Did you finish that song you were working on? I really liked it and can’t wait to hear the whole thing. You should record a few of the melodies and song you wrote and sent them here._  
_Pretty please._  
_Have you beat Emmett at the game I got him for Christmas? If not don’t worry you’ll get him!_  
_I’ll write again soon. Miss you bro!_  
_Love,_

__Harley_ _

_xXx_

__Dear Jasper,_ _

_I hope you are keeping everyone sane while I’m gone. You are the only one capable of doing this job since you are the most level-headed one. I know it’s a lot to ask, it’s a big job! Our family is a little crazy._  
_But you already know that._  
_What’s up? Any new interesting projects? Tell me?!_  
_And please keeping sending letters. I love all the letters from you all. It feels like I never left since I am filled in with everything that happens. I miss our talks. You never pressured me into saying things I didn’t want to and you’d let me just talk if I needed to. And I got your last letter and I will definitely write to mom and see if I can ease her worries a little so you can keep your sanity too._  
_Your brother,_

__Harley_ _

_xXx_

__Dear Mom,_ _

_I love you so much momma and miss you. But you need to calm down I will be coming home in only two short months. I know that it might seem like forever but it will be here in no time at all. And then your little boy will be home soon. I promise._  
_So calm down because the whole family is picking up on your worry and that makes them worry to._  
_Momma, you are the rock of our family. Stay strong and the rest of the family will follow your lead. Smile! Because you aren’t allowed to frown or you’ll make me sad and you don’t want to do that. Right?_  
_Tell me about the new cookies you want to make for me. And describe what is going on in the house right now. What do you hear? Do you hear the pages of Edward’s book as he reads? Do you hear Rosie softly singing as she brushes her hair? Do you hear Alice dancing by herself in happiness? Or do you hear Emmett laughing at a joke he made? Or Jasper humming along to whatever song is playing?_  
_Do you hear the sounds of the family that is home with you? Focus on them it will help calm you because they are there._  
_Love, Your Son,_

__Harley_ _

_xXx_

“Harley!”

“Coming.” Harley replied he put aside his homework and ran down the stairs to a bouquet of food.

“Mom this is too much food.” He laughed.

“Well I don’t get to cook for you as much as I used to. So I have to make up for it.” She smiled and started piling things into his plate.

He savored every mouthful. And he didn’t even mind that his mom sat beside watching as he ate. It was just just nice to be home.

_xXx_

__Rosie Posie,_ _

_Remember that guy I told you about? The one that I have a crush on… Well I still really need your advice, I don’t know what to do or say to when I’m around him. I know you said that I should just be myself. I don’t know why it’s so hard to do that. We’ve been friends so long and now things are weird because I don’t know how to be his friend._  
_He asked me yesterday during dinner if I hated him… I don’t I feel the opposite way in fact but I don’t know how to say that. He still thinks I hate him now. The hurt I saw in his eyes.. I hate it!_  
_I need help Rosie I want to make it better. I don’t want to lose him._  
_Write to me as soon as you get this. I urgently need help._  
_Love,_

__Harley_ _

_xXx_

Rosalie smiled as she read over the latest letter from her little brother. Looks like her advice worked.

_xXx_

__Dad,_ _

_I learned how to make the potion to lessen blood-lust! My professor helped me and all I had to do was ask. He even told me how I can get all the ingredients and didn’t ask why… which was really weird but since he’s the one who brings me home every break he probably figured out that I live with vampires. He’s really smart._  
_We can continue the lessons on potion making when I get home. I know the lessons aren’t much but I can only teach you what I know and I’m only learning myself._  
_Maybe one of these times I come home I’ll bring Draco. He’s amazing at potions so he could teach you so much more then I could._  
_Remember not to try making any potions without me!_  
_Your son,_

__Harley_ _

_xXx_

__Family,_ _

_I miss you guys loads so much has been happening at school. And I don’t want to tell you too much because I don’t want you to worry. I’m safe and alive. Things are happening in the Wizarding world and it doesn’t sound good but that’s far from the school so don’t worry._  
_There isn’t much to tell you about school is pretty much like it has always been._  
Oh and I hear that you guys moved! I can’t wait to see my new room! Do we have a big yard? What does the house look like?  
_Draco is sitting across the room making faces and bored sounds. He is so dramatic. It’s like he’s going to die if I spend time giving my attention anywhere that isn’t him. God I love him even if he is loads of drama and work._  
_I would love to write more but I’m afraid if I do Draco might actually kill me. Just joking._  
_So can I bring Draco home for Christmas?_  
_Love you,_

__Harley__

_xXx_

__Ali-Cat,_ _

_I don’t know what to tell you. From your last letter I know you are scared for me and I know better than to lie to you. I’m scared too. Things at school are getting bad. There’s a war going on outside the school gate and eventually it’s going to come crashing through. We’re safe for now. The adults here seem to think we still have a chance to win the war. Apparently we have a Savior. I really wish he would show up soon because all my friends are losing their parent’s in this bloody war._  
_All the teachers here are on edge. And yeah I asked if I could just go home. But they said the school is the safest place for us right now and that was the end of the conversation. Sorry.  
Take care Ali and please don’t tell anyone. I don’t want them worrying._  
_Love,_

__Harley_ _

_xXx_

__Edward,_ _

__Stop asking me what Alice has seen about me! I am not going to tell you and stop pestering her too. It’s better that the least amount of people that know the better. I know you are all worried but I am fine and I will be coming home soon._  
_Sincerely,_ _

__Harley_ _

_xXx_

There was only a single piece of parchment clenched in his hands but this one piece was his whole world right now. Emerald eyes read over the tear smudged words again and again. The words were enough to make him smile through the almost constant tears. The words were beautiful and amazing he just wished they would have been spoken and not written.. but that would never happen again. He would never hear that soft voice of silk whispering promises of a beautiful future. As he smiled and sealed those promises with a gentle kiss.

All those promises are broken and worthless now.

There was no amount of tears that could express the emptiness and pain he felt in his heart.

He walked slowly through the halls of the not meeting anyone’s eyes. Hushed whispers followed him as he walked. No one dared say a word to him and even if they did it would be only met with silence. He didn’t even need to try to hide how much he was hurting they all already knew.

He kept walking until he reached the infirmary. A shaking hand reached for the handle but did not open it. If he went in there then it would be real.

“Harley.. I can’t let you go in there.”

“Please..” He met the nurse’s eyes and she smiled sadly and walked away. He slowly made his way across the room towards the only occupied bed in the room and sat down beside it. He bought the parchment up again and again read the words written then.

__My Lovely Harry,_ _

_I don’t want to be writing this letter to you because I don’t want to say goodbye to you. I never want to say goodbye to you. But you are the only person in my life who deserves one. It feels weird writing this because currently you are asleep behind me in bed._  
_These past few years with you have been the most amazing years I’ve ever had. I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you. I might be leaving you in body but know that my heart has been and will always be with you. I was so lucky to ever be able to call you mine. You were my beautiful Prince. You are my love and best friend, my everything. I love you so so much. I love the way your eyes sparkle when you laugh. I love your cute accent and the way you say things. I could listen to you talk forever it’s so adorable. I love your smile when I do something to impress you. I love the way you always try to see the best in anyone and never believe that someone is truly born evil. I love wrinkles on your forehead when you are concentrating really hard. I love the way I can see how much you love me in your eyes._  
_Sometimes I would question how someone as amazing as you could love someone like me and then you look at me and I forget everything I was thinking. Because you take my breath away every time I look at you. And I love you for it. I just love you._  
_Things have gotten really bad and I am forced to make the ultimate choice. My family wants me to do something that will put the whole school in danger. Put you in danger. I had no other choice because I would never hurt you that would kill me truly. It’s not your fault. This was my choice to keep everyone safe. This isn’t the worse outcome if I would have went through with what they wanted of me the disappoint in your eyes alone would be worse then a million crucios._  
_I already miss you like crazy. Don’t be mistaken this isn’t goodbye. I will see you again, I don’t know how but I can’t not ever see you again._  
_I’m jealous already of whoever you get to spend the rest of yours days loving. Damn they are really lucky. Don’t settle for for anyone less than perfect and don’t let them push you around. You deserve someone who will make you happy and never never make you cry. So obviously I don’t qualify._  
_Don’t forget me but also don’t dwell on me either. Be happy again soon, I know it will take some time but you need to be happy. That is the only important thing to me anymore. That is my last wish. Be happy again._  
_Love wholeheartedly and completely,_

___Your Draco_ _ _

__

“Dammit Draco, how am I supposed to be happy if you are gone.” He whispered.

Harley looked up from the parchment. Draco laid in-front of him he looked so peaceful. He could almost pretend like the letter didn’t exist and his boyfriend was just fast asleep.

Reaching up he brushed the hair covering his face. His eyes were shut and they would never open again. Those deep grey eyes would never smile back at him.

He would never again hear loving words pass through those lips. He gently caressed the sleeping face of his love; memorizing it for a lifetime. He ignored the fact that the lips he’s kiss a thousand time were tinted blue and the hair Draco spent hours everyday grooming to perfection laid all out of place across the sheet.

“You don’t need to be jealous, my love. No one else will ever have my heart because you had it when you left and you took it with you.”

He took the frail hand and clenched it between his two hand and kiss in gently as if it could shatter within his grasp.

“I love you too, always.”

Why did Draco leave him? Didn’t he know how much pain he has caused?!

Harley laid his head on the bed and let his tears overcome him. And he didn’t leave until hours later when Poppy came back and had to beg and plea with him until ultimately had to use magic to forcefully feed him a calming draught and have another professor take him to his room.

__xXx_ _

___Mom and Dad,_ _ _

___Something happened at school and I can’t come home for the summer. I will be staying at school. Stay safe._  
_Sincerely,_ _ _

___Harley Cullen_ _ _

__xXx_ _

“Children! Hurry!” Professor McGonagall said ushering more of the younger students. They are all currently squeezed into the Room of Requirement. They all fit comfortably but it didn’t feel comfortable at all because everyone was scared and there was too many people in a single space.

There was no air to breath because it was shared with over a hundred other students and teachers.

Harley buried his face between his knees.

He blocked out that the room would shake something. From the Death Eaters destroying the place that has been a second home to him these pass six years.

The school wasn’t under attack and it was safe here.

If he thought it hard enough it had to come true it just had to. And he would be going home soon where he family would be waiting and they would hug him tightly and never let him go.

Another tremor shook the room he squeezed his eyes shut and remembered to breath.. This was just a nightmare.

Michael sat next to him trying to start a conversation. They haven’t spoken for a while even though they are roommates. Harley just didn’t feel like talking to anyone lately and even now just ignored any attempts at conversation someone made. The sounds of destruction came closer and closer to where they hid and eventually they would be found.

Then it would be over.

This was just a nightmare… _ __BANG…__ _

The school was safe

Draco was alive _ _“Come out come out where ever you are..”__ A voice taunted.

The Headmaster was alive

Professor Snape was alive

He was going home soon

Everyone was okay

___BANG…. CRASH… Screeeeech…. BANG!!!!_ _ _

Everything would be fine

__xXx_ _

___Dear Harry,_ _ _

_It’s been awhile since we’ve heard from you. We are all very worried about you. I really hope nothing bad has happened to you and you are merely delayed in receiving our letters. We have not forgotten you. I know things at school have been getting very hectic. And I can only imagine what kind of toll that would be taking on your schooling. So it is understandable if this school year is running a little longer._  
_But Harley, my son, it would be nice to hear from you to know what is going on. We would not have so much reason to worry then._  
_Please write back as soon as you receive this so that we know that you are well._  
_Love,_

___Mom_ _ _

__xXx_ _

The grounds that used to be the sight where the grand and beautiful Hogwarts used to stand was in rubble. Blood stained this newly deemed war ground and nothing was left of the place that enchanted first year students.

The laughter and joy that once called this place home are now only distant memories now. Now this place was full of pain and death and there was nothing that would remove these stains.

A copy of the Daily Prophet could be seen among the carnage. The bold headline said enough

**‘THE DARK LORD WINS’**

The war was lost and the lives of those involved are forever changed. Too many were lost all for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark right?  
> What you think? Love it? Hate it?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Let me know what you think it really does help motivate me


End file.
